Un café
by Merry Moca
Summary: Kaneki/Hideyoshi. Un café, deux adolescents, une mise au point.
Un café.

Deux adolescents.

L'un un timide brun, l'autre un blond chaleureux. _Ken Kaneki et Hideyoshi._

Tout deux autour d'une simple table de café. _Seuls._

Pas de bruits, juste le silence. _Pris dans leur bulle._

Deux tasses fumantes devant eux. _Comme si tout était normal._

 _Alors que rien ne l'était._

« Tu m'as mentit, Kaneki. » Non…

« Tu m'as caché des choses importantes sur toi. » C'était pour te protéger…

« Tu m'as blessé. » C'était pour te protéger…

« Tu m'as voulut oublier. » Au contraire…

« Tu m'as fait mal. » C'était pour ton bien…

« Je te déteste. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu n'as jamais été quelque chose pour moi. » S'il te plait, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne me laisses pas seul…

« Adieu. »

Le bruit d'un tabouret qui racle le sol de ces pieds ferreux. Une tasse qui se renverse son contenu et se brise au sol. Une main qui se referme sur un tissu de vêtement.

« Ne m'abandonnes pas, Hide ! »

Des larmes amères qui coulent des deux côtés. Une main chaude qui se pose doucement sur l'autre un peu plus froide et serrée.

« Il le faut, si on ne veut pas être blessé jusqu'à être brisés. Je ne veux pas non plus, mais il le…

\- C'est toi qui m'empêche de me briser !

\- C'est toi qui risque de me briser. »

Les sanglots qui transpercent les voix, hachent les respirations. Les mains toujours l'une contre l'autre, se retrouvant et entremêlant leurs doigts.

C'était trop tard pour partir, c'était trop tard pour se voiler la face. Et pourtant, c'était dans cette voie là qu'il continuait.

Le déni, comme s'il pouvait effacer tout sentiments la peur de les voir s'amplifier et se déverser au pire moment, ce moment. Et l'envie de tout laisser de côté d'oublier le passé, le présent, le futur, le temps, l'endroit, l'espace. Le monde. Etre juste deux adolescents amoureux ne voulant rien d'autre que se blottir dans les bras de l'autre, sentir son parfum au creux de son cou. S'endormir comme ça et se réveiller comme ça. Avoir une habitude, une vie tranquille, s'embrasser dès qu'ils le voulaient, de la façon qu'ils voulaient. Et parfois aller plus loin que quelques baisers et quelques câlins. Faire l'amour, doucement, tranquillement, passionnément, amoureusement. Dans ces moment là, apprécier le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau nue, les cris de plaisir, et ensuite ne faire plus qu'un. Atteindre cette symbiose délicieuse, le clou de cette danse magnifique qu'est l'amour. S'endormir ensuite, lovés l'un contre l'autre, se réveiller comme cela, et commencer une nouvelle journée magnifique côte à côte.

Mais tout n'est qu'un rêve, la réalité se doit de briser pareille utopie.

Ils n'étaient pas deux adolescents normaux. Et ils ne vivaient pas dans un monde permettant pareille relation.

Pas entre un humain et une demi-goule. Aussi fort qu'étaient les sentiments, il y avait des choses contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Comme la faim que pouvait ressentir Ken. Même s'il ne se nourrissait que d'autres congénères, il y avait des moments où rien ne pouvait contrer ceci. Même s'il était fort. Même si Hideyoshi pouvait faire avec. Même si tous deux pouvaient faire face à tout, pour peu qu'ils soient ensembles. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne devaient pas. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là, qu'il était là, pour étouffer dans l'œuf tout espoir, expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Et pourtant, toute volonté disparaissait au contact de cette main qui serrait la sienne avec désespoir.

C'était impossible de ne pas céder devant ces yeux presque larmoyant, où tourbillonnait tellement d'émotions différentes. Peur, tristesse, espoir, s'entremêlaient dans les orbes noirs. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lâcher cette main. Ken n'était pas du genre expressif, au contraire. Il gardait toujours ses distances, que ce soit avec ses amis ou ses camarades. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se permettait de s'exprimer, de se permettre autre chose que des bonjours polis. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il souriait spontanément comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. C'était naturel pour Kaneki d'être avec Hideyoshi, c'était aussi simple que ça. Avoir sa main dans la sienne, comme cela, c'était normal et coulant de source. Etre tombé amoureux de lui était la suite logique de leur relation. Et être blessé de briser une telle relation qui n'avait pas encore commencée était normal. Il avait mal de le voir se déchirer comme cela. Et il se sentait mourir de lui dire de telles choses. Mais il voulait se faire haïr. Comme cela, il pouvait l'oublier et refaire sa vie. Alors il devait continuer comme ça. Le faire lâcher prise. Et après mourir.

« Hors de question que tu continues ce petit jeu avec moi.

\- Hein ? »

Ken avait resserré sa main sur la sienne, et le fixait de se regard déterminé si rare et qui imposait le respect.

« Tu tentes de me faire abandonner mes relations avec moi, tu rejettes tout en bloque et me parles comme tu le fais pour que je te déteste. Et tu crois sincèrement que ça va marcher ?

\- Ken…

\- C'est toi qui me mens, c'est toi qui me cache des choses, mais c'est toi-même qui te blesses tout seul. »

Il se rapprochait tellement qu'il ne restait qu'un infime espace entre leurs visages. Hideyoshi le suppliait inconsciemment de ne pas le faire. De ne pas franchir le pas. Sinon il allait abandonner toutes ses convictions. Ils allaient se retrouver balloter par la vie, avec des grands hauts et d'aussi grands bas. Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son homologue, qui avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doux, chaud, agréable, le paradis. Il avait répondu avec fougue, attachant spontanément ses bras dans la nuque blanche. Ce dernier avait noué les siens dans son dos, s'y agrippant avec force. Ne me lâches pas, qu'il disait au creux de son oreille. Et je ne te lâcherais jamais. Il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son coup, respirant avec délice le parfum discret et unique de Ken. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé, en mieux. Et maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ce bonheur, il se demandait pourquoi ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt. Parce qu'il aimait Kaneki passionnément, et celui-ci lui rendait avec autant de force.


End file.
